Diskussion:Star Trek: Discovery
Abkürzung Übernehmen wir die "offizielle" Abkürzung der Serie DSC (die Quelle will ja offenbar auch VOY zu VGR geändert haben), oder warten wir, ob sich die (zweideutige) Abkürzung STD sich bei den Fans durchsetzt ☺ ? --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:38, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) / Nachtrag: Offenbar ist VGR kein Versehen: Larry Nemecek und Michael Okuda haben auf den Twitter-Eintrag entsprechend reagiert. Also, wat nu? --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:45, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :VGR? Oh mein Gott... Nicht mein Fall, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber wenn es dann offiziell ist, meinetwegen. Bei DSC, es ist offiziell, warum also nicht? Ist doch offiziell oder? :D -- 18:36, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) ::Lasst VOY VOY, daran hab ich mich gewöhnt, außerdem kann man besser erkennen um was es geht (bei VGR muss ich an V'Ger denken :s). Was ist das Problem bei STD? ::P.S: DSC könnte zu (unwahrscheinlichen) Problemen mit DS9 führen... -- 18:47, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :::Falls die Abkürzung STD tatsächlich übernommen werden soll, dann müsste man allerdings so konsistent sein und dies auch bei den anderen Star-Trek-Serien durchführen. Das heißt: :::*TOS wird zu STTOS :::*TAS wird zu STTAS :::*TNG wird zu STTNG :::*DSN wird zu STDSN :::*VOY wird zu STV :::*Und ENT wird zu STE :::Meiner Meinung nach nicht besonders ästhetisch. Ich persönlich fände DIS oder DSC daher wesentlich stimmiger. -- 22:55, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :::Wobei DIS hier eigentlich die sinnvollste Möglichkeit wäre, schließlich wurden bei VOY und ENT auch die jeweils ersten drei Buchstaben für die Abkürzung verwendet. -- 23:00, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) @phoenixclaw: Im deutschsprachigen Raum dürfte STD wohl kein Problem darstellen, bei den Amis hingegen... STD ist in den USA anscheinend eine sehr gebräuchliche Abkürzung für "sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten" - weswegen hier sich jemand Offizielles berufen fühlte, den (sich bereits sehr amüsiert zeigenden) US-Fans sofort eine alternative Abkürzung vorzuschreiben :-D Was die Alternativen angeht: Ich persönlich fände zwar auch DIS konsequenter, es erinnert aber ein wenig an das umgangssprachliche "dissen" (engl.: to diss) ;) DSC erinnert mich in erster Linie an Fußball (Dresdner SC, DSC Arminia Bielefeld, etc.), D'eutscher-'''S'ternenflotten-'C'''lub wäre aber sicher noch am ehesten zu verschmerzen :-D Bzgl. VGR-VOY: Hier bevorzuge ich die unter Fans völlig gängige Abkürzung VOY. VGR dürfte wohl nur die Ökonomen unter uns begeistern, da es die Abkürzung für "Volkswirtschaftliche Gesamtrechnung" ist :-D Klingt auch, als müsste hier jemand nur noch die Vokale I und A ergänzen um schnell zu STD zu gelangen :-D Die Gründe von Nemecek und Okuda (offenbar derzeit auf Werbefeldzug für seine "offizielle" Enzyklopädie - wofür es einer solchen in Zeiten der Memory Alpha bedarf, ist mir natürlich völlig schleierhaft :-D) sind da wenig nachvollziehbar. Ist aber auch alles nicht so in Stein gemeißelt. In der Prä-Internetzeit war TOS für mich zum Beispiel immer CLC ("Classic") - ich glaube Ralph Sander hat das für sein Referenzwerk Das Star Trek Universum genutzt. Wie auch immer wir uns entscheiden: wir sollten sicher gehen, dass alle gängigen Abkürzungen hier in der MA/de auch zum Ziel führen (PS.: Beim Aufrufen von VGR scheint unsere Datenbank irgendwie in eine Feedback-Schleife zu geraten, woran liegt das?) --Fizzbin-Junkie 08:29, 25. Jul. 2016 (UTC) ::::Eine Prä-Internetzeit? Soetwas gab es? O.o ::::Mein Vorschlag: Vorerst sollte die Vorlage:s darauf angepasst werden, dass sie sowohl DSG als auch DIS akzeptiert (und bei der Gelegenheit wohl auch VGR). Am besten möglichst bald, denn es gibt in diesem Wiki noch ein paar Links auf ''Star-Trek-Serie ohne Titel, die bei Gelegenheit mal ausgetauscht werden sollte. ::::Auf kurz oder lang werden wir uns aber wohl für ein Kürzel entscheiden müssen, wenn wir auf einzelne Episoden verweisen wollen. Aber das hat noch bis Januar Zeit, und möglicherweise hat sich bis dahin ja eine als Internet-Favorit herauskristallisiert. ::::Und VOY bleibt VOY! Es sei denn, dass sich wider erwarten plötzlich eine riesen Protestbewegung dagegen auftut. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:04, 25. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :::::Müssten wir dann nicht auch DS9 in DSN umändern? Die offizielle Abkürzung ist wohl DSN, doch wird hier immer DS9 verwendet.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 10:32, 25. Jul. 2016 (UTC) ::Das läuft mal wieder aus dem Ruder. Ok, wir haben einige Abkürzungen die wir meiden sollten (STD und VGR), deswegen sollten wir bei VOY bleiben (ist eh die gängie Abkürzung, auch in Star Trek Online wo ich gestern eine Ellenlange Diskussion über die neue Discovery hatte pfuh, hat das lang gedauert da wieder raus zu kommen... und was die ganzen Trek-Verrückten spielen *sarkastisches Augenzwinkern*) und das andere DSC nennen. ::Und die DS9-Debatte hatten wir jetzt schon wie oft? Vier fünf Mal? Lief es nicht immer darauf hinaus, dass beides in den Vorlagen verwendet werden kann, sich aber DS9 standarisiert hat? -- 16:03, 25. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Dann scheint ein Konsens zu bestehen, erstmal die Abkürzung DSC für die neue Serie zu nutzen - ich versuche mich gleich mal an der Vorlage. Alles andere bleibt dann halt so wie bisher, womit wir wie gewohnt die selben Abkürzungen nutzen, wie die MA/en. DIS (DSC), DSN (DS9) und VGR (VOY) können wir eventuell als alternative Links einrichten (Sofern noch nicht geschehen). --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:08, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) DSC vs. DIS Folgendes Problem: Die MA/en hat sich offenbar (schon vor einiger Zeit) für die Abkürzung '''DIS entschieden. Die Diskussion die dazu führte, kann ich auf die Schnelle dort nicht finden - nur Diskussionen, die von Usern eröffnet wurden, die mit dieser Entscheidung nicht sonderlich glücklich sind und das offizielle DSC befürworten. Im Moment nutzen wir die Abkürzung DSC - hierfür sind bereits Vorlagen erstellt/angepasst worden, z.B. . Wir müssen uns schnell darüber einig werden, ob wir der MA/en folgen wollen, denn die Rahmenbedingungen müssen stehen, wenn hier ab dem 24/25. September neue Artikel entstehen sollen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 09:19, 17. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Ergänzung: Ich kann auch über die Suchfunktion keine Diskussion in der MA/en finden, in der sich die User mehrheitlich für DIS ausgesprochen hätten (die "Entscheidung" müsste im oder vor August 2016 gefallen sein). Es ist immer nur die Rede von "wir haben entschieden" oder "die Entscheidung wurde getroffen". Ein Link, der das untermauert, fehlt stets. Auf der Seite Star Trek: Discovery wird das Ganze so erklärt: John Van Citters has chosen "DSC" as the series' official abbreviation. This is consistent with the studio's use of "VGR" for Star Trek: Voyager, but MA will use the abbreviation "DIS" for Discovery, for consistency with using "VOY" for Voyager.. Das klingt für mich nach einen Alleingang einiger weniger MA-Admins, wohl um zu vermeiden, dass das unter Fans populäre VOY der Logik wegen in das offizielle VGR umbenannt werden muss. Ziehen wir da - nach ordentlichem Mehrheitsbeschluss natürlich - mit oder nicht? Ich bitte um Abstimmung und Wortmeldung bis zum 23.09.2017, um noch vor dem Serienstart ein Ergebnis zu haben. --Fizzbin-Junkie 10:16, 17. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Ich denke, wir sollten bei DSC bleiben, denn außerhalb der MA/en scheint sich DIS nicht wirklich durchgesetzt zu haben (im Gegensatz zu VOY). Andererseits schadet es wohl auch nicht, wenn wir es zusätzlich so einrichten, dass und ebenfalls beides funktioniert. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:46, 17. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Komme etwas spät in die Debatte. Aber habe so ganz subjektiv den Eindruck, dass sich weiträumig DIS durchgesetzt hat. ::* Aufgefallen ist es mir auf Reddit ::* Die Wikipedia findet auch DIS richtig. ::* EAS erklärt DSC sei bei der Produktion verwendet worden. STD sei aber eine unter fans verwendete Abskürzung. EAS selbst verwendet DIS. ::* RedLetterMedia meint die offizielle Abkürzung sei STD (was wohl auch Geschlechtskrankheit bedeuten kann ��) ::* StarTrek.com scheint DSC zu verwenden. ::Das beste Argument ebenfalls DIS zu verwenden, ist denke ich die Tatsache, das die ma/en das so macht.-- 06:56, 3. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :In der Wikipedia wurde die Abkürzung erst vor wenigen Tagen geändert, der Benutzer bezieht sich dabei auf die MA/en. Ich vermute, dies wird in den nächsten Wochen noch zu einen Editwar führen. :Und was die MA/en macht ist nicht die beste Argumentation, es ist gar keine. Wenn sie von der Brücke springen würde... :In kann man auf den Shuttle der Discovery die Bezeichnung DSC 01 lesen. Wenn dies also die offizielle Abkürzung des Schiffes selbst ist, dann sollte es auch die der gleichnamigen Serie sein. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:37, 3. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Die Abkürzung hab ich auch gesehen, zudem ist es laut CBS/Paramount wirklich die echte Bezeichnung. In meinen Augen hat sich damit die Diskussion erledigt. Wenn die MA/en wirklich einen Eigenweg macht... :::BTW: STD und DIS sehe ich in den Diskussionen unter den Spielern von STO relativ selten, im Gegensatz zu DSC. Die haben generell aber auch nicht unbedingt die höchste Meinung über DSC... --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 12:09, 3. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Nachdem ich letzte Episode gesehen hatte, wurde mir klar, unsere Abkürzung sollte DISCO lauten �� -- 19:53, 23. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Newsflut Sollten wir hier die "Newsflut" unter Produktionshistorie nicht ein wenig eindämmen? Eigentlich sollten dort nur Meilensteine der Produktionsgeschichte hinterlegt werden. Wenn nun aber jede noch so kleine Äußerung der Produzenten (wie nun zuletzt bzgl. des Schiffs-Designs) zu einem neuen Eintrag führt, bläht das den Artikel nur unnötig künstlich auf. Letztlich sollte die Auflistung der Produktionshistorie eigentlich auch nur einen kleinen Teil des späteren Serien-Artikels ausmachen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 09:01, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Entschuldige, vielleicht sind einige News die ich hinzugefügt habe im spätere Verlauf nicht wirklich bedeutend genug um sie zu behalten. Habe mich etwas zu sehr von meiner Vorfreude auf die neue Serie begeistern lassen. Man könnte sie auch später wieder hinausnehmen. Da es aber im Moment noch so wenig an Informationen sind, schien es mir relevant zu sein. Wenn aber zuviel dann bitte wieder rausnehmen. --Nepos789 14:21, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :: Ich habe ehrlich gesagt zu dem Punkt keine richtige Meinung. Auf kurz oder lang denke ich eh, dass die eher Stichpunktartige Produktionshistorie sowieso durch einen richtigen Fließtext ersetzt werden sollte (bin jedoch zu faul, diesen selber zu schreiben), wo dann ausgesiebt wird, was im Rückblick wirklich relevant ist. Bis dahin können von mir aus auch ruhig eher unbedeutender scheinende Informationen eingetragen werden. :: Aber man sollte schon darauf achten, dass die News auch tatsächlich eine Neuigkeit ist. Aus dem Text zum 23. Juli wurde z.B. der Halbsatz entfernt, dass das gezeigte Design noch nicht final ist, um dies dann sowohl am 24. Juli als auch am 11. August als separaten Eintrag zu posten. Sowas ist eindeutig redundant. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:21, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Ich habe den Halbsatz wieder rausgenommen, weil er eben nicht bei der Comic Con gesagt wurde sondern erst später durch Frau Kadin nach der Comic Con. Der Eintrag vom 11.8. ergibt sich daraus, dass Fuller es nochmal bestätigt, aber eben er auch noch mal explizit auf das Design der Discovery in Bezug zu Ralph McQuarrie Design der Enterprise für Star Trek: Planet of the Titans eingeht. Dies wurde vorher von allen Seiten diskutiert aber nicht von offizieller Seite bestätigt. --Nepos789 21:14, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :::Wie wäre es, wenn wir alles, was an (vorzugsweise bestätigten, offiziellen) Infos zur Produktion anfällt, erst einmal festhalten? Sobald die Serie dann anläuft, könnten wir überlegen, die Details je nach Umfang in einen separaten Artikel auszulagern, während der Serienartikel selbst dann nur noch eine knappe Zusammenfassung enthält. –Tetryon 21:59, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Da ich neu bin möchte ich nicht einfach wieder Einträge rückgängig machen, gebe aber für die heute durchgeführten Änderungen zu bedenken, dass ein paar der Informationen nicht von offizieller Seite stammen oder Spekulation sind. Dass man im Comic Con Teaser den Stapellauf der Discovery sieht, wurde nirgendwo gesagt. Die Angaben bezüglich zwei Admirals, einem Klingonen Captain und einem britischen Arzt stammen vom Hollywood Reporter, aber dort steht nur Quellen sagten dem THR. Also niemand von der Produktion namentlich. Die Bilder der Konzeptzeichnung für Star Trek: Planet of the Titans finde ich hier unpassend. Das ist ja verlinkt, das sollte reichen. --Nepos789 20:24, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Stimme Tetryons Vorschlag und Nepos789 Analyse zu: wenn News, dann nur von offizieller Seite. Auch die Idee der späteren Umwandlung oder Auslagerung hat was für sich. Ich entferne also die neu dazugekommene Spekulation des Hollywood-Reporters und auch die zusätzlichen Bilder aus Planet of the Titans. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:57, 15. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::::Vielleicht sollte man mal grundsätzlich drüber nachdenken die teilweise doch sehr langen Produktionshistorien-Abschnitte grundsätzlich überall als Unterseite auszulagern und dann nur noch als Link unter entsprechender Überschrift drin zu lassen. -- 12:26, 3. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Deutschsprachiger Titel? Die imdb spuckt, wenn ich dort auf die Serienseite gehe, den Titel Star Trek: '''Raumschiff' Discovery'' aus. Hat jemand eine Ahnung, ob das offiziell ist? Wer entscheidet über die Titel der Serien außerhalb der USA? Gibt es schon (bekannte) Verträge für die Synchro? Ich hoffe es bleibt nicht dabei, ich fand dieses "Raumschiff" im Namen (z.B. bei VOY) schon immer schrecklich sperrig –Tetryon 17:07, 17. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Laut meinen Quellen ist der deutschte Titel ohne "Raumschiff", also wie der englische. Und da Netflix die außer-amerikanischen (USA/Kandada) Ausstrahlungsrechte hat, werden die auch die Synchros beantragen. Und da heutzutage alles wenn möglich den originalen Titel verwendet (man denke an Game of Thrones), wird es doch hoffentlich beim aktuellen bleiben. Ansonsten heißt es bei mir: Sche*ß aufs Raumschiff, ich werde sowieso nur Discovery sagen, wenn es über meine Lippen kommt, und hier werde ich das Kürzel DSC verwenden. -- 18:36, 17. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :::Bei mir sieht's ähnlich aus: Außer IMDB meldet das niemand, also bezweifle ich sehr, dass das offiziell ist. Man befindet sich noch in der Vorproduktion, vermutlich steht noch nicht einmal das Casting fest (nur mal so als Beispiel: Terry Farrell stieß erst bei der laufenden Produktion des Pilotfilms zur DS9-Crew) und ob man angesichts mancher Fanreaktion nicht doch noch das ein oder andere Detail verändern wird, ist auch nicht ausgeschlossen. Bzgl. Synchro scheint noch nichts zu laufen - auch dafür ist es viel zu früh. Schätze, vor Ende des Jahres wird da auch nix zu kommen. Man wird wohl relativ nahe am Ausstrahlungstermin und somit leider in aller Hast synchronisieren müssen. Ob die Titelergänzung nun "gefällt", oder nicht, ist sicher kein Thema für die MA ;) Womit ich nur meine: wir müssen eh nehmen, was kommt ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:41, 17. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::::Das spielt bei euch doch eh keine Rolle, ihr schreibt ja auch: Star Trek: Voyager, nicht Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager (ein ziemlich ähnlicher Titel, allerdings ist das schon 20 Jahre her, damals regierte in Deutschland noch ein kürzlich verstorbener Politiker mit dem Spottnamen Birne, und die Ära Kohl kann man mit der Ära Fer... äh Merkel kaum vergleichen, heute ist es in mancher Hinsicht viel schlechter als damals), ebenso Star Trek: The Next Generation, nicht Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert, also kann es euch egal sein. --213.196.212.77 18:46, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Klingonischer Krieg? Tweet/Retweet Kurz nach dem ST-Panel auf der TCA Summer Press Tour letztens hat der Twitter-Account der "Screen Junkies" (das sind die mit den Honest Trailers) einen Tweet veröffentlicht, der u.a. besagt, dass DSC im Klingonischen Krieg spielen werde. Da man auf dem Panel von Fuller dazu nichts gehört hat, könnte man das ohne zu zögern als Gerücht abtun. ABER: Twitter gibt an, dass Fullers Account diese Information retweetet hätte und man findet den Retweet auch in seiner Timeline (siehe 11. August). Können wir diese Information als offiziell betrachten? –Tetryon 08:16, 28. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Vielleicht ergibt sich das ja schon am nächsten Wochenende etwas Handfesteres: Am Samstag, den 03.09. wird in New York ein DSC-Panel mit Nicholas Meyer und Kirsten Beyer stattfinden. Im Grunde genommen befindet sich die Föderation im angegebenen Zeitraum ohnehin im (kalten) Krieg mit den Klingonen - der Konflikt endet erst in der Episode durch den Eingriff der Organier (die einen "heißen" Krieg verhindern) - insofern gäbe es da von Fuller also nicht viel zu enthüllen (wobei ich es für durchaus realistisch halte, dass sich die Serie um die Schlacht von Donatu V drehen könnte). Man sollte aber Twitter-Eintrage wohl grundsätzlich nicht auf die Goldwaage legen, sonst müssten wir Fullers sonstige Einträge - zum Beispiel vom 11. August "ALL GORN ARE GAY" und vom "THIS. ALL OF THIS." zum Vorschlag, Anna Friel in der neuen Serie M'Ress spielen zu lassen - ernst nehmen ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 08:47, 28. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hmm... Okay, da ist was dran an den Sachen mit den Gorn und M'rel... ^^ Schade... Spielverderber! ;p –Tetryon 09:06, 28. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Klingonen Wenn diese seltsamen kopfhaarlosen Monster mit deformierten Schädeln Klingonen sein sollen, ist Star Trek wirklich tot und zu krankem Action-Müll geworden. Ich empfehlen, den Müll zu "non-Canon" zu erklären. --213.168.108.228 19:49, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :A: Ja, es sind Klingonen. :B: Nein, wir machen DSC nicht zu Non-Canon (nach der Logik einiger Fans müssten wir das dann nämlich auch mit der TOS machen). :C: Warte doch mal ab, was für eine Story kommt, warum diese Klingonen aussehen wie sie aussehen. Falls eine Story dazu und den seltsamen Beerdigungsriten kommt (mich z.B. interessiert schon was da los ist und irgendwas dazu wurde ja auch gesagt). --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 20:38, 26. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::TOS für non-Canon erklären? Wer will das denn? Wahrscheinlich welche von diesen krankhaften Voyager-Fanatikern und -Fetischisten, die man allenthalben in Foren findet, wo sie sich über die wirklich guten Serien, die noch von Roddenberry stammen (TOS und, noch schlimmer TNG) auslassen und Sprüche von sich geben wie "Picard ist ein kinderfeindlicher Kotzbrocken" oder "Kirk vergnügte sich lieber mit einer Orion-Sklavin als sich um seine Mannschaft zu kümmern". Diese Irren mit ihrem Geschwafel sind übrigens auch dafür verantwortlich, dass ich in VOY immer nur "den blöden Scheiß, den ich teilweise in Kauf nehmen muss, um mir auf Tele 5 TNG oder DS9 anzusehen" gesehen habe, bis ich mich vor einem halben Jahr, als die gerade ziemlich vom Anfang an kamen (Und gleichzeitig auch wieder DS9, was in meiner persönlichen Rangfolge zusammen mit TOS auf Platz zwei nach TNG kommt), dazu entschloss, sie mir mal anzusehen, die Beschreibungen hier hatten sowieso schon mal mein Interesse geweckt (und außerdem hatte ich die älteren Serien bis dahin vollständig, entsprechend meiner bisherigen Praktik, die Serien in der Reihenfolge der Produktion zu sehen) und ich dachte, so schlimm wird es wohl nicht sein. Und VOY ist zwar recht gut, aber reicht ganz bestimmt nicht an TNG heran und kann auch DS9 und auch TOS nicht wirklich das Wasser reichen, Aber diese Fanatiker sind wie Geistesgestörte und wollen alles andere vernichten. Aber meine Meinung ist, wenn schon Teile der richtigen Produktionen, vor dem modernen Action-Müll, für Non-Canon erklären, dann bitte bei VOY anfangen, die Serie verstrickt sich so in unlogische Widersprüche z. B. betreffend Entfernung und Technologie, das wäre sinnvoller. --87.79.208.82 16:51, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :*Facepalm* Hier wird nichts zu Non-Canon erklärt. :Ich habe das Beispiel gebracht, weil einige Fans so das Canon-Chaos, welches erst durch TOS entsteht, lösen wollen. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass diese oder irgendeine andere Frage in diese Richtung jemals im Raum stand. Jedenfalls bis gestern. :Sämtliche anderen Archivisten werden genauso antworten wie ich. Eine offizielle Serie oder ein offizieller Film (ausgenommen Dokumentationen etc.) gehören zum Canon. Egal was darin vorkommt, gesagt wird oder passiert. Außerdem denkt mal so: Gab es in den 70ern auch eine Debatte, weil die Klingonen plötzlich weniger menschlich aussahen? Wartet einfach ab, was die Drehbuchschreiber für eine Erklärung bringen. Danach können wir hier weiter streiten diskutieren. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:17, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Um das hier abzukürzen: Fragen zum Canon. Eine weitere Diskussion erübrigt sich an dieser Stelle (auch mit Verweis auf Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist) --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:42, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::TOS ist das einzig wahre Star Trek alles andere sollte non-canon sein Thema: Ende. -- 19:54, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::Kleiner Hinweis: Die Schädelwülste der Klingonen waren von Anfang an geplant, in den 1960er-Jahren allerdings aus Kostengründen nicht machbar. Aber das hier mit dem von bis (Differenz im Produktionszeitraum von zweieinhalb Jahrzehnten) etablierten Aussehen gebrochen wird, zeigt, wie viel die Macher vom Canon halten. --213.168.111.111 17:55, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Es gibt eine Erklärung für das andere Aussehen: der Augment-Virus. Nur die für das jetzt neue Aussehen fehlt. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:13, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Deutsche Episodentitel Ich beobachte das nur am Rande. Hat jemand von euch darauf geachtet? Auf Netflix waren die Episodentitel anfangs die englischen. Ich bilde mir ein dass die beiden ersten Episodentitel zwischenzeitlich mal deutsch waren. Die dritte Episode blieb dann wieder eine Weile unübersetzt. Und mittlerweile sind sie wieder alle englisch. Sehe ich das richtig? Vielleicht können wir mal beim Support fragen? -- 16:12, 4. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Wie ist das jetzt mit den deutschen Titeln? Wer hat Netflix und weiß ob sie die Titel anderer Serien übersetzen oder nicht? --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:04, 9. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Ja, die Titel waren zwischenzeitlich mal übersetzt worden, sind momentan aber lediglich auf englisch vorhanden. Andere Serien werden aber mit deutschen Episodentiteln versehen. -- 18:24, 9. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Hm... Dann können wir nur hoffen. Ich hab zwar nichts gegen die englischen Titel, aber irgendwie stört es mich hier, wenn alle anderen auf Deutsch sind und nur die neuen aus der Reihe tanzen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 19:52, 9. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Produktionshistorie verstecken bzw. ausklammern Also zu Beginn von DSC war das ganze ja noch interessant und so. Aber mittlerweile ist der Abschnitt echt zu voll! Ich bin dafür den entweder zu verstecken, wie bei anderen Wikis in einem "Spoiler-Hide" oder gar auf eine Extra-Unterseite zu verschieben und ggf. nur die letzten 3-4 News anzeigen zu lassen. --Isador 16:10, 18. Jan. 2019 (UTC) :Da stimme ich dir zu. -- 00:16, 4. Feb. 2019 (UTC) :Jemand was dagegen wenn man das umsetzt (auch bei allen anderen ähnlichen Fällen)? -- 09:25, 22. Apr. 2019 (UTC) ::Also ich bin auch dafür den Abschnitt zu kürzen. ::Die wichtigsten News sollten drin bleiben. ::Was den Vorschlag einer Unterseite betrifft, bin ich skeptisch. Vielleicht kann man den Rest auch hierher auf die Diskussionsseite verschieben?--Legat Garak (Diskussion) 14:58, 22. Apr. 2019 (UTC) ::Ich habe das jetzt umgesetzt.--Legat Garak (Diskussion) 16:24, 7. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Sorry für die späte Antwort! Also fürs ausgliedern nach hier bin ich auch skeptisch. Weil die Diskussionen ja nicht mehr im Artikel-Namensraum sind. Weißt du was ich meine? -- 20:17, 7. Mai 2019 (UTC) Ausgegliederte Produktionshistorie ; : Bryan Fuller twittert das Bild einer Requisite. Zu sehen ist möglicherweise der Stuhl des Captains eines Raumschiffs. Artikel: BUCKLE UP #UnderConstruction auf Twitter.com ; : Heather Kadin erläutert, dass das gezeigte Material aus dem Comic-Con-Teaser nicht final ist. Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery Producers on Ship’s Design, Show’s Themes auf Trekmovie.com ; : Als Regisseur des Pilotfilms wird David Semel bestätigt. Artikel: David Semel First Star Trek Discovery Director auf Treknews.net ; : Per Twitter zeigt sich Bryan Fuller enthusiastisch gegenüber der Idee eines Fans, der vorschlägt, die Star Trek: The Animated Series-Figur M'Ress in Star Trek: Discovery auftreten zu lassen. Artikel: 'Star Trek: Discovery' Cast Rumors: Producer Bryan Fuller Wants A Cameo By Animated Series Crew Member auf Idigitaltimes.com ; : Der Twitter-Account von TrekMovie.com meldet, dass die Dreharbeiten im November beginnen sollen.Meldung: This just in: we’ve confirmed with CBS that #StarTrekDiscovery will now start shooting in November. auf Twitter.com ; : Bryan Fuller gibt in einem Interview mit Newsweek bekannt, dass er auch seine Rolle als Ausführender Produzent abgegeben hat und in keiner Weise mehr an der Produktion und Postproduktion beteiligt ist. Er hoffe, das von ihm geschaffene Material sei der Serie hilfreich. Für eine mögliche zweite Staffel sei er für eine Rückkehr offen.Artikel: EXCLUSIVE: PRODUCER BRYAN FULLER ON HIS 'BITTERSWEET' DEPARTURE FROM THE NEW 'STAR TREK' TV SERIES auf Newsweek.com ; : Edward Sullivan postet auf seinem Facebook Account, dass er nun zum Autorenteam dazugehört.Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery' Is Filming, Still Getting New Writers auf Inverse.com ; : CBS All Access veröffentlicht ein neues Promo-Video zu Star Trek: Discovery. Der knapp einminütige Clip zeigt Einblicke in die Dreharbeiten zur neuen Star-Trek-Serie und zeigt unter anderem mehrere Kulissen, eine neue Sternenflottenuniform der Technik-Abteilung, zwei Rüstungen und ein unfertiges Computermodell für ein weiteres Sternenflottenraumschiff.Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery - Neue Promo wirft einen Blick auf die Dreharbeiten auf Robots-and-Dragons.de ; : CBS-Senderchef Les Moonves setzt den Starttermin um den Herbstbeginn des Jahres 2017 an.Artikel: ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ To Launch By Early Fall On CBS All Access, Les Moonves Says auf Deadline.com ; : Über Trekmovie.com gab Aaron Harvey Details zu den Uniformen bekannt.Artikel: A Close-Up Look At ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ Uniforms INFOGRAPHIC auf http://www.trekmovie.com/2017/06/22/a-close-up-look-at-star-trek-discovery-uniforms-infographic/ ; : EntertainmentWeekly veröffentlicht in einem Artikel, dass Jonathan Frakes bei einer Episode der neuen Serie Regie führen wird. Zitiert wird dazu Gretchen J. Berg.Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery scoop: Jonathan Frakes joins as director auf http://ew.com/tv/2017/06/27/star-trek-discovery-jonathan-frakes/--[[Benutzer:Legat Garak|Legat Garak]] (Diskussion) 16:24, 7. Mai 2019 (UTC) Gliederung Ich verstehe die Gliederung der Seite hier nicht. Das wirkt etwas wirr. Insbesondere die Integration von den Short Treks. -- 18:17, 31. Mär. 2019 (UTC)